Wireless communication networks are widely deployed to provide various communication services such as telephony, video, data, messaging, broadcasts, and so on. Such networks, which are usually multiple access networks, support communications for multiple users by sharing the available network resources. For example, one network may be a 3G (the third generation of mobile phone standards and technology), 4G, 5G, or later system, which may provide network service via any one of various radio access technologies (RATs) including EVDO (Evolution-Data Optimized), 1×RTT (1 times Radio Transmission Technology, or simply 1×), W-CDMA (Wideband Code Division Multiple Access), UMTS-TDD (Universal Mobile Telecommunications System-Time Division Duplexing), HSPA (High Speed Packet Access), GPRS (General Packet Radio Service), or EDGE (Enhanced Data rates for Global Evolution). Such multiple access networks may also include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems, single-carrier FDMA (SC-FDMA) networks, 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) Long Term Evolution (LTE) networks, and Long Term Evolution Advanced (LTE-A) networks. Other examples of wireless communication networks may include WiFi (in accordance with IEEE 802.11), WiMAX (in accordance with IEEE 802.16), and Bluetooth® networks.
A wireless communication network may include a number of base stations that can support communication for a number of mobile stations. A mobile station (MS) may communicate with a base station (BS) via a downlink and an uplink. The downlink (or forward link) refers to the communication link from the base station to the mobile station, and the uplink (or reverse link) refers to the communication link from the mobile station to the base station. A base station may transmit data and control information on the downlink to a mobile station and/or may receive data and control information on the uplink from the mobile station.
In order to transmit or receive data and/or control information, the radio frequency front end of the base station and/or the mobile station may include one or more frequency synthesizers to generate oscillating signals used for upconverting baseband signals and downconverting radio frequency (RF) signals. In certain implementations one or more of the frequency synthesizers include a digitally-controlled oscillator (DCO), which may be part of a phase lock loop (PLL), for tuning an oscillating signal to different frequencies. Synthesizers may also be used in other locations within the base station and/or mobile station and/or in other devices.